Powerful Bite
The power to have an incredibly powerful bite. Variation of Natural Weaponry. Also Called *Enhanced Bite Force *Enhanced Jaw Strength *Hyper Bite/Bite Force *Hyper Jaw Strength *Hyper Chewing *Hyper-Jaw Capabilities The user has a particularly strong bite, either because of sharp fangs/teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects, beak, etc.) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends on the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Applications *Elastic Jaws *Bone Destruction Variations *Fang Retraction Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Matter Ingestion *Mouth Manifestation *Multiple Mouths *Natural Weaponry *Prehensile Tongue *Super Eating *Vampire Physiology Limitations *Jaws/teeth can break on hard substances. *Must be able to bite, making large/flat surfaces a problem. *Teeth/mouth may still be sensitive and may have to be careful not to bite down on anything potentially harmful or dangerous. Known Users See Also: Now, That's Using Your Teeth!, Man Bites Man and Scary Teeth. Known Objects * Gum Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi (One Piece) * Munch-Munch Fruit/Baku Baku no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Pallorfang's Eyes Blast & Sharp Teeth.gif|Pallorfang (Ben 10) Kevin's Sharp Teeth.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Ripjaws' sharp teeth. Liltotto The Glutton.png|Liltotto (Bleach) using "The Glutton" to extend her mouth large enough to devour people whole. File:King_Shark_DC.jpg|King Shark (DC Comics) Bite by Killer Croc.jpg|Wayland Jones/Killer Croc (DC Comics) Enhanced Bite by Superman Prime.jpg|Superboy Prime (DC Comics) File:Fma-gluttony.jpg|Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist) Half-Life Panther Eye Enhanced Bite and Leap.gif|Despite their unusually placed mouths, Panther Eyes (Hλlf-Life) have a strong bite. Bullsquid_hl1.jpg|Bullsquids' (Hλlf-Life series) sharp teeth can bite their enemies with such strength that they can cause considerable knock-back. Half-Life Series Headcrab.jpg|All Headcrabs (Hλlf-Life series) have hidden beaks which increase their biting force. Half-Life Series Ichthyosaur.png|Ichthyosaurs' (Hλlf-Life series) sharp teeth give them incredibly strong bite. Enhanced Bite by Invincible.jpg|Invincible (Image Comics) Jaws James Bond.jpg|Jaws (James Bond) Enhanced Bite by The Hulk.jpg|Pappy Banner (Marvel Comics) chews into Old Man Logan. Bite by Venom.JPG|Venom (Marvel Comics) Bite by the Human Fly.jpg|Richard Deacon/Human Fly (Marvel Comics) File:Spidermanx-lizard_bio.jpg|Curt Connors/Lizard (Marvel Comics) File:Todd_Arliss_-_Tiger_Shark_Villains_for_Hire_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg|Tiger Shark (Marvel Comics) File:Sugar_Man_(Earth-295)_from_Extraordinary_X-Men_Vol_1_8_002.jpg|Sugar Man (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Bite by Arlong.gif|Being a shark fishman, Arlong's (One Piece) powerful shark-like jaws are capable of catching a cannonball in his mouth and crushing it... Enhanced Bite by Arlong 2.gif|...as well as crushing stone. Wapol.png|Wapol (One Piece) eating a part of a ship. Enhanced Bite by Monkey D.Luffy.jpg|Having jaw strength to match his incredible appetite, Monkey D.Luffy (One Piece) easily snaps Buggy's knife with his teeth... Gomu_Gomu_no_Baku_Baku.png|...and bites the sandy body of Crocodile. Tyrunt and tyrantrum.jpg|Tyrunt and Tyrantrum (Pokémon) are the few Pokémon that possess the Ability Strong Jaw, which increases the power of moves that involve biting a target. Octomaw.png|The Ravenous Octomaw (Splatoon) possesses a bite attack that can "splat" Agent 3 in one hit. Wampa.jpg|Wampas (Star Wars) File:Leviathan.gif|Leviathans (Supernatural) can eat/bite through nearly anything with their powerful jaws. Hellsing Series Alucard Absolute Violence.gif|Alucard (Hellsing) Shishio Makoto's Bite.gif|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) Gabimaru's Bite (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).png|With inhuman strength, Gabimaru the Empty (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) can bite and rip out a person's throat with ease. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Bite Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mouth-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries Category:Animal-Based Abilities